This invention relates to a flexible connector for a circuit interrupter and more particularly to a flexible connector having a stack of flexible sheets of a conducting material for connection with the movable contact of a circuit interrupter.
Circuit breakers are useful for controlling and protecting electrical systems, apparatus and networks. A particular type of circuit breaker is a vacuum circuit interrupter apparatus which includes separable main contacts disposed in an insulated housing. Generally, one of the contacts is fixed relative to both the housing and to an external electrical conductor which is interconnected with the circuit to be controlled by the vacuum circuit interrupter. The other main contact is movable and usually comprises a cylindrical stem having the contact at one end thereof enclosed in a vacuum chamber and driving mechanism at the other end thereof external to the vacuum chamber.
Often the electrical interconnection between the circuit to be protected by the circuit interrupter and the movable contact is made on the cylindrical stem. Therefore, a need arises for channelling significant amounts of electrical current from a movable stem to a stationary electrical contact.
There have been several suggested prior art devices for transferring current from a movable contact to a fixed terminal. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,235 and 4,384,179 disclose a stiff flexible connector for a circuit breaker apparatus. A plurality of unitary, stiff, but flexible electrically conducting members are provided. The members are disposed in a horizontal position, but can move vertically due to a pleat in the member. Although the above design is in commercial use, it is sometimes not suitable for certain applications where reduced dimensional tolerances for the metal clad switchgear in which the interrupter are present, such as metal clad switchgear used in countries outside of the United States. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a flexible, but stiff conducting member that can be used with a vacuum circuit interrupter and which provides other advantages over existing prior art designs.